Teletoon - Night Planet ID's
These ID's were shown from 1997 to 1998. Curtain We see the night planet surrounded with a few other planets, we then pan through city buildings on the planet and we then see the through the windows on one building, the first window we see is basically nothing but a green thing (possibly a curtain) on the right, then the next window we see is a guy wearing a white tank top and a woman kissing, the next window shows a woman rising up, we then pan to one more window showing a guy taking his tie and glasses off and then a woman with a black dress is seen coming from the left of the window and closing the curtain, we then fade in to the shaky Teletoon logo on a black background. Crown Me Foot 1st Logo: We pan down to an area with small buildings, we then see a guy wearing a black jacket and red pants on the corner of a building and holding a hat (which looks like it may have been a police hat) which he then puts on, a red foot with a high heel on is seen around the corner of the building with the leg moving up and down, we then see a close-up of the man moving his eyes toward the screen then looking back to the foot, we then see an isolated view of the ID and pans to the foot to reveal to be attached to a green monster, we then get another view of the monster until it the same Teletoon logo as the previous ID above fades in. 2nd Logo: We pan down to the same buildings again, we then see the white tank top guy (from the Curtain ID) banning his head against the corner of the building (from the other variant), the same foot, but black is seen near the corner of the building, we then see a view of the guy looking at the foot, same as the other variant we then see an isolated view of the ID and pans to the foot to reveal to be attached to a green monster, we don't get to see another view of the monster though, then it fades to the Teletoon ID. Baby Logo: We pan down to an area with small buildings (just like the "Foot" ID), we then pan around a baby stroller left around the street, and then cuts to a different view which reveals a clown-like baby, we then get a close-up of the baby and starts to move a little and then the head opens up to reveal a mouth with sharp tooth and opens up to reveal another set of teeth but it turned vertically, then the second set of it opens up to reveal a tongue or a leech with a mouth and a pair of teeth on it and jumps into the screen which then the Teletoon logo fades in (the same one as the two previous IDs). Scare factor the baby commercial, the baby with sharp teeth, with the k-fee scream may scare people. and the foot commercial scared so many kids.Category:Logos that scare Nature CatCategory:Logos that scare microsoft samCategory:Logos that scare Meena (Sing)Category:Logos that scare Ash (Sing)Category:Logos that make Lance kill Shiro from Voltron:LD to Avatar Worlds soundtrack BGM 11 Kalinka Power Cold Fusion And soon mourns his deathCategory:Logos that make Chevre the goat cryCategory:Logos that scare kidsCategory:K-FeeCategory:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Flandre Scarlet Category:PAN PAN PAN PAN Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that Scare Akuma Kevin Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Jenny Wakeman Category:Logos That Could Give Zach Elliott Nightmares Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Lucy